Identity
by PromisedAngel
Summary: An Rp feel to my character transfer! When Alliance and Horde come face to face but are tentative, it just takes one tiny budge to push them in the fighting direction...


This is a short story for people I know. It's to give an RP feel to my Realm Transfer and Faction Change from Echo Isles to Azgalor. But before you begin reading, I have Shoutouts!

Echo Isles

To Burning of the Crusade: Thanks for putting up with me as I made my way around Azeroth and Outland for the first time, I only regret not being able to raid more.

To anyone that was in precious gems before the disban: I love you guys, Rickshine, Nifewoman, Lyain and anyone else that was there, I miss you all!

To Guardian of the Alliance: Though I did not know you all very well I enjoyed raiding with you, but my friends needed me on Azgalor, I regret leaving without warning….

Azgalor

To Disposible Heroes: I gotta be honest; you guys were only a buffer guild to see how the Alliance was before I transferred to the Horde to be with more of my friends. Still I thank you for getting me to Deathbringer!

To Righteous Dawn: Never got to raid with you because of Grappler on the forums but I wish you all (except Grappler of course) well.

To who were usually in Vent before it disappeared: You guys are great! Angel, Tuuh, Kezol, Rord, Pippi, crutis… I don't know where most of my laughs and smiles would have come from because you, along with others, make them happen.

To previous guilds: Sorry I left, but sometime's either I'm kicked or needed elsewhere

And last but not least, To Eldenn and Magidin: Thanks for telling me that this whole thing was possible and thank you for helping me to convince myself to get the transfers to happen!

Now without further ado! I present Identity!

Why did they send me out here to this cold, death-infested place? Oh yea that's right, because everyone hates me! Just one little incident with Thrall and I get sent to this cold place to fight against undead, or to become one of them. Sigh, I remember back when I was in Silvermoon training to be a mage, such a peaceful time in my life, despite it being in the time after our Sunwell was gone. Ugh my life is done, what's the point of reminiscence now? I might as well walk to the Citadel and give myself up to the Scourge; it'd make everyone happy. I suppose no one on Azeroth will have sympathy for me, Freja Boughstrider. Not even my parents attempted to stop this madness from coming to pass. Curse them both, I say, curse them all.

Freja thought this as she rode her Hawkstrider through the Grizzly Hills to get to Conquest Hold to help the effort there. She was forced to do nothing but help the effort; of course she thought it was too much to do. Not to mention she had no help getting there so she could get lost; she wasn't even given a map! She has to ride through the land having no idea where to go, very dangerous. Freja was a young Blood Elf Mage of the Horde with long brown hair that curled in some places. She wore red and purple gear that made her look like a battle mage more so than a caster mage and carried a staff of red color and had what looked like teeth attached to it.

Well if I run into Alliance they may be able to put me out of my misery, after all that's happened the peace of the grave is welcoming. Even if I shall be dug up by the undead I'll still have some peace to my soul.

She had little idea that another person was lost in these woods as well; this person was a human of the Alliance. She wore blue and purple cloth, almost reflecting the gear Freja wore. She rode an armored brown horse. This human was also as frustrated as Freja as well.

It's official; I'm lost! I knew I should have taken that map, but no they had to tell me this was urgent so I'd rush out without the map. Bastards, but I guess there's no point now, I'll have to find the Westfall Brigade Encampment on my own now. Well, on the bright side, at least there's no Horde around. Oh great, I spoke too soon again! Well if it's an over zealous one I'm dead, but if it's a coward I can run!

Am I going the wrong way? I'm pretty sure that's a human over there… oh great she's coming this way! Should I fight or should I run? Fight? Run? Fight? Run? Ugh, I don't know what to do! So frustrating! I guess I'll leave it to the human to decide.

It was not long before the two got a clear look at each other on their mounts, staring into each other's eyes to predict their next move. Freja was the first to move her mount one step forward, making the human on her guard even more than she already was. They heard a noise coming from the grasslands to the south. The both of them saw an orc eventually staring at them.

"Hey blood elf! Smash the human!" The orc yelled to Freja. Freja turned to see the orc, who looked to be a warrior, giving her a concentrated look to see what she was going to do.

Oh no, I have to, if I don't he might think I'm Alliance and he'll try and kill me! I'll never be able to be in any place ever again! Screw the grave! I want to live!

Freja's mind was made up; she would have to kill the human mage. She dismounted and immediately started casting an Arcane Blast. The human mage knew exactly what she was able to do and used Counterspell to stop her and cast an instant Arcane Blast before she dismounted.

What did that damned orc say to her? She seemed to not want to fight a second ago! I guess I'll have to try and beat her, and hopefully escape.

Soon after the human's thoughts were done Freja copied herself four times and they all started to cast Frostbolt. The human acted quickly and put up a Mana Shield. It wasn't long before it was drained though, but the mage was ready for reply with an Arcane Blast, although now she felt a bit weak. Seconds after she launched her attack her opponent's Mirror Images vanished and that same opponent launched Arcane Missiles. The Human fell to her knees and supported herself by her staff to see the blood elf walk over in front of her.

"Please," The human said in a whisper, "have mercy…"

Freja was silent for a few seconds as she translated the Common in her head; she knew few Common sayings that can be useful on the battlefield. She raised her hand towards the human and spoke in Common, "I am,"

She shot an Arcane Blast at the human's chest that stopped her heart and she fell to the ground with tears streaming down her face. The horse the human was riding before bowed its head and took a few steps away from Freja. Freja saw the orc walk toward her and stop on the edge of the road. He saluted her, "Lok'tar, friend. Whatever this scum had is yours now,"

Freja let out a sigh of relief; the orc had no knowledge of who she was. She saw the orc take the horse and go along his way to whatever he planned to do. Freja sighed and looked at the human she killed, feeling a string of guilt on her.

I just killed out of fear of being rejected, she thought, what am I?

She dropped to her knees and almost cried before she finally had a good look at the human. She was young, probably not even thirty yet and she noticed many scars across her face and hands. She pulled the sleeves back on her robes to see more scars were on her arm.

They're probably all over her body, what happened to this human?

She rolled the sleeves down and decided to rummage through her bags; a dead person no longer needs possessions. She found herbs, ores, lots of gold, an extra set of gear, many reagents, some food, a hearthstone (no surprise there), a guild tabard, and a guild registration card that was in Common and Orcish.

The Wandering? I've heard of them! One of those rare neutral guilds! Let's see… Her name is…. Mi-Ma-…. Mayiya? That's a strange name; then again humans think my name is weird. Guild rank: Wanderer… member since…. She's been in this guild for years! Hmm, maybe I should… nah joining The Wandering would just be bad; don't like to travel too much.

Freja put the card back into the human's bags and took almost everything out of the bag; she left the hearthstone, the tabard, the card, and the extra set of gear. She loaded it all onto her Hawkstrider and then looked back at the human.

Maybe I should give her a grave… then again more could pass by and try and kill me.

Freja then mounted herself onto her Hawkstrider and went on her way to find Conquest Hold.

A day later Freja was in Dalaran slowly walking around bored, not exactly watching where she was going. Eventually she felt a huge furry thing and fell over. She looked up to see what it was and it was a Tauren, also judging by the gear he wore she assumed that it was a druid. Not to mention papers were flying everywhere around them.

"Watch where you're going!" The Tauren said annoyed. Freja stood up and apologized to the Tauren as he started to collect the papers. Freja decided to help and noticed it was a flyer to join a new guild.

"Trying to make a guild?" Freja asked the Tauren. He looked at her and saw she was helping him collect his flyers.

"Yes I am, I just need one more signature but no one wants to join," The Tauren said, "I didn't think anyone wouldn't like the name GeneCo."

"I don't think it's the name, it sounds a bit creative if you ask me," Freja said as she handed him the flyers, "But what are the guild's goals?"

"Just to hang out and be friends I guess," The Tauren responded. Freja's smile dropped and she lightly hugged herself, "I could use a friend,"

"Then why not join?" the Tauren said, delighted that he was probably going to get his final signature at last. Freja pondered for a moment and then spoke, "I suppose I can see what happens,"

"Good! Now I just need your name then I can go turn this charter in!" The Tauren was ecstatic as he got the charter and a writing utensil out.

"M-my name?" Freja became worried, if she spoke her name, especially in a crowded city like Dalaran, she would be torn to shreds for what she did! But an idea came to her and she smiled.

"Mayiya, Mayiya Aladore!" Freja said, she used the name of the mage she killed a day ago in the Grizzly Hills; this time she felt no guilt on stealing something from the mage.

"Do-re! There we go!" The Tauren said as he finished writing down Freja's new alias, "I'm Eldenn, your new guild master! Welcome to GeneCo, intern!"

Freja's smiling face turned into a confused gaze toward her newfound Guild Master, "intern?"

"Yea, it's the starting rank of the guild!" Eldenn exclaimed. Freja then let out a small chuckle as she followed Eldenn so this 'GeneCo' guild could be made.

In the Grizzly Hills hours after the battle happened, some say they say a tall and hairy figure dragging a humanoid body to the north, none dared to go near to see who it was being dragged or what was dragging it.

The human Mayiya was declared missing in action and presumed under control of the Scourge in some extreme case. Her fate beyond her death still remains unknown.

Freja has not been caught for using a false name, nor has anyone suspected her of doing so. She goes about her daily business whether it'd be with her guild or on the battlefield in Icecrown. She easily assimilated to her new name and was able to fool those she deeply knew before the incident in Orgrimmar. She did not regret her decision, but she still regretted having to fight that mage in the first place. But she also felt thankful for it, for without it she would never have been accepted anywhere again.


End file.
